1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conversion device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a universal serial bus (USB) standard defines various types. Recently, a standard which is called the USB Type C (refer to USB Type-C Cable and Connector Specification (searched on Dec. 28, 2015), Internet (URL: http://www.usb.org/developers/usbtypec/)) is defined and is begun to spread.
If a standard incompatible with the existing standard is defined, an apparatus supporting only one standard cannot be used as an apparatus supporting only another standard.